


These violent delights have violent ends

by DonnieTZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Musician Dean, Painter Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: In un universo in cui tutto è controllato - perfino l'arte e le relazioni - si racconta della leggendaria connessione che collega le anime gemelle quando esiste la possibilità concreta che il loro amore si realizzi. Cas, con la sua fede nel rigido sistema che governa tutto, è un pittore solitario; la voce che improvvisamente sente una serata qualsiasi, invece, è quella di Dean, un cantante che il sistema lo odia.---Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di chinare la testa, di sottostare alle regole, ma c'era qualcosa nella sua anima che non voleva saperne. C'erano passioni e tormenti e incubi dietro le palpebre quando arrivava l'alba e lui andava a dormire. Cantare rendeva tutto così evidente da fare quasi male. Ma quella sera c'era il vago pensiero di dover ricacciare indietro la malinconia, perché non era solo a sentirla vibrare nella mente.---Non aveva davvero idea di cosa stesse dipingendo, non riusciva a carpire un'immagine completa, ma sapeva che riguardava Dean. C'erano angoli più scuri, sfumature che si incupivano fino a diventare nere, ma il verde smeraldo brillava al centro della composizione, come una luce lontana.





	1. Una canzone per addormentarsi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Questa long nasce grazie al [generatore di Soulmates!AU](http://prompt.fanwriter.it/soulmate.php) di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
> I miei prompt erano:  
> ★ Telepatia con l'anima gemella  
> ★ Ad A piace addormentarsi sentendo B cantare  
> ★ Distopia  
> ★ Artist!AU  
> Grazie per essere qui! Aggiornerò una volta alla settimana (ho già scritto cinque capitoli, quindi non dovrebbe essere complicato).  
> Spero vi piaccia e... buona lettura!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas è preoccupato per un quadro che non riesce proprio a finire e, all'improvviso, sente una voce nella testa...

  
_These violent delights have violent ends_   
_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_   
_Which, as they kiss, consume_

 

 

 

Cas stava pensando al suo ultimo quadro, abbandonato in un angolo dello studio. Per la strada, un paio di piani più in basso, stava risuonando il cambio di turno, l'avviso pronunciato con voce meccanica dagli altoparlanti. Gli artisti come lui – quelli che lavoravano di giorno – dovevano rientrare, perché quello era l'inizio del loro coprifuoco. Gli artisti notturni, i musicisti o gli attori di teatro, potevano finalmente uscire. Il quartiere era sempre in movimento, con i suoi flussi e la sua creatività, ma era tutta un'illusione. Cas lo sapeva: la libertà non esisteva. Esistevano percorsi già indicati, storie già scritte, futuri prevedibili. Tutto era controllato, stabilito, verificato per mantenere il controllo e gli equilibri.  
In quei giorni più che in passato, l'ordine era necessario: erano mesi che il Presidente non faceva un'apparizione sui grandi schermi che illuminavano le strade cittadine. I suoi portavoce – completi su misura e espressioni fredde – snocciolavano indicazioni e nuovi avvisi da rispettare, cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione dei loro sguardi dietro la forzata compostezza.  
Castiel credeva in quel sistema, nonostante i dubbi che di tanto in tanto finivano per intossicargli la mente. Ci aveva creduto fin da piccolo, quando le prove avevano messo in luce le sue inclinazioni artistiche e lui era stato iscritto alla lista; compiuti i diciotto anni gli avevano assegnato quella stanza e lo studio dove il quadro al centro dei suoi pensieri si stava asciugando, incompleto. Per tutta la sua vita non si era mai dovuto prendere la responsabilità di una scelta, di una decisione, evitandosi così qualsiasi tipo di errore. Aveva seguito le indicazioni ed era stato semplice.  
Dipingere era la sua vita, per questo quell'improvvisa difficoltà stava assumendo contorni preoccupanti. Se quello era il suo destino, cosa gli stava succedendo? Perché non riusciva a finire quel quadro?  
Con quell'ultima domanda a chiudergli le palpebre pesanti, arrivò il sonno a zittirgli la mente.

 

_Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_  
_Follow your heart and nothing else_  
_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_  
_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied_  
_And be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_  
Venne svegliato da una voce. Profonda, leggermente rauca, carica dell'emozioni di ciò che stava cantando. Penetrò piano nella coltre confusa di incubi che ultimamente scuotevano Cas, per acquisire sempre più consistenza. Gli risuonò nella testa, reale e palpabile, così vicina da avere la stessa importanza dei pensieri che accompagnavano Cas fin dalla nascita.  
Impiegò qualche secondo a realizzarlo, ma quando la lucidità lo strappò per bene al sonno, capì che quella era la voce di qualcuno che non era lui. Qualcuno di reale, qualcuno che esisteva, da qualche parte, e che stava cantando come se fosse importante, come se fosse fondamentale per sopravvivere.  
Ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non aveva mai creduto fosse davvero possibile, fosse davvero così. I racconti sulle anime gemelle, sulle voci nella testa, venivano sussurrati solo negli angoli bui dove nessuna autorità poteva sentirli. Come per la carriera, anche le relazioni erano frutto di precisi algoritmi, di valutazioni di affinità e compatibilità, dell'importanza di mantenere ordine e equilibrio. Le credenze sulle anime gemelle erano riservate a culti segreti e le poche storie conosciute, quelle raccontate nelle fasce di cronaca sui grandi schermi, finivano tutte in tragedia.  
Cas si alzò di scatto, seduto fra le lenzuola, il respiro spezzato in gola. La voce sembrava così vicina, così...  
_Chi sei?_  
Quella domanda riecheggiò, interrompendo le strofe della canzone.  
“Castiel.”  
Cas pensò il suo nome istintivamente, senza poter fermare la sua mente.  
_Cas._  
La voce nella sua testa sembrò sorpresa, mentre abbreviava il suo nome come se le fosse già familiare. Parve quasi saggiare la sillaba in punta di pensiero, lievemente titubante.  
_Sembra che siamo proprio fottuti, Cas._  
E quell'aggiunta, il modo diretto con cui quelle parole gli si erano formate in testa, pensate da un perfetto estraneo, quasi gli strappò un sorriso.

 

Dean era chiuso nello striminzito stanzino che Ellen continuava a voler chiamare camerino. Stava suonando la chitarra per verificare che fosse accordata e stava canticchiando per scaldare un po' la voce, ma la canzone lo aveva coinvolto al punto da diventare una vera e propria performance a suo personale beneficio.  
Poi erano arrivati i pensieri.  
Non erano suoi, ci poteva scommettere tutti i suoi crediti su quello, perché lui di certo non era tanto preoccupato da questioni come l'ordine e l'equilibrio, le due parole che le autorità si impegnavano ad instillare nei cervelli atrofizzati di tutti. Così gli venne istintivo chiedersi a chi appartenessero. E, non appena la sua mente formulò la domanda, la risposta gli arrivò, chiara e concisa.  
_Castiel._  
Lo percorse un brivido nel sentire quel nome, perché poteva significare solo due cose: o stava impazzendo, oppure aveva appena conosciuto la sua anima gemella.  
Entrambi gli scenari non gli parvero la fottuta ciliegina sulla torta che era stata la sua vita nell'ultimo periodo.  
“Cas” pensò, accorciando quel nome fantasioso in qualcosa che gli sembrò subito più familiare. “Sembra che siamo proprio fottuti, Cas.”  
Lo credeva davvero.  
Prima di tutto, quel Cas era palesemente un uomo, vista la voce scura e graffiante che si ritrovava. Secondo: fra un mese esatto Dean avrebbe dovuto presentarsi all'Ufficio Analisi Relazionali per farsi affibbiare una compagna. La richiesta doveva essere presentata fra i venti e i trent'anni, ma a lui il privilegio di aspettare fino all'ultimo non era stato concesso. Tutto per quella storia di Benny, venuta fuori perché erano stati entrambi stupidi.  
_Benny?_ domandò la voce.  
“Una storia lunga, amico” rispose Dean, con i soli pensieri, tentando di schivare l'argomento schiacciando i ricordi in punti oscuri dell'anima.  
Peccato che i ricordi partirono per conto loro, finendo per mostrare a quello sconosciuto una storia fatta di lenzuola stropicciate e momenti rubati a due vite completamente diverse.  
_Ah._  
“Non è come sembra.”  
_Non devi giustificarti con me..._  
“Dean. Sono Dean.”  
_Non devi giustificarti con me, Dean._  
“Tutto questo è assurdo.”  
Fu Jo ad interrompere quel dialogo silenzioso, bussando piano mentre già apriva la porta.  
«Pronto ad entrare in scena?» gli domandò, affacciandosi.  
«Sì, sì, arrivo subito.»  
«C'è il pienone» concluse lei, prima di richiudere la porta e tornare a servire i tavoli.  
“Devo andare, Cas.”  
_Non credo sia possibile interrompere questa... connessione._  
“In questo caso mi sa che ti toccherà un concerto, amico.”  
La sala era davvero piena, tutti i tavoli occupati da persone che avevano deciso di spendere i loro crediti e i loro permessi per essere lì. La questione lo stupiva sempre: avesse avuto abbastanza crediti e gli fosse rimasto qualche permesso specifico per potersene uscire la sera, di certo non li avrebbe sprecati a sentirsi cantare. Eppure si sistemò sul piccolo palco, seduto sullo sgabello, la chitarra fra le mani e il microfono davanti alla bocca, pronto a cantare. Solo lì, nei locali aperti la sera del quartiere dedicato al tempo libero, si poteva ascoltare della vera musica.  
“Pronto, Cas?” pensò, ignorando quanto l'intera questione fosse assurda.  
_Sono pronto, Dean._  
Le prime note si persero nell'aria calda, fra i respiri trattenuti dei presenti. Dean si avvicinò al microfono e fu la solita, vecchia magia.  
«Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day»  
L'immagine sbiadita di sua madre – capelli biondi e una canzone sussurrata prima di metterlo a letto – gli invase la mente. Sapeva di cantare per lei e la consapevolezza che Cas avrebbe visto anche quello lo fece sentire estremamente vulnerabile, esposto.  
«Oh, take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above»  
Dean sentiva quelle parole scavare a fondo, come una vecchia promessa. Qualcosa lo abitava fra i polmoni e lo stomaco, ogni volta che apriva una serata con quella canzone. Sapeva di essere una delusione, sapeva che la sua vita non stava andando come doveva, che né l'avrebbe mai fatto. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di chinare la testa, di sottostare alle regole, ma c'era qualcosa nella sua anima che non voleva saperne. C'erano passioni e tormenti e incubi dietro le palpebre quando arrivava l'alba e lui andava a dormire. Cantare rendeva tutto così evidente da fare quasi male. Ma quella sera c'era il vago pensiero di dover ricacciare indietro la malinconia, perché non era solo a sentirla vibrare nella mente.  
«And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can»

  
Cas era tornato a sdraiarsi fra le lenzuola. Era difficile afferrare quello che stava accadendo nella sua mente e in quella di Dean. Lui cantava e i ricordi si affollavano uno sull'altro ad ogni parola, tanto che Cas poté comprenderne solo la profonda tristezza. Cercò di mettere da parte le domande, di ignorare le paure che quella connessione aveva risvegliato, di abbandonarsi completamente alla melodia che era la voce di Dean e, lentamente, scivolò nel torpore.  
Il sonno, per quella notte, fu privo di incubi. 

 


	2. Dipingere il piacere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Cas devono abituarsi alla loro connessione. Ai lati negativi e a quelli... positivi.

 

Cas si alzò, scompigliato e intontito dalla nottata, grazie all'avviso degli altoparlanti che gli rese noto il suo ritardo. Non dormiva tanto a fondo da molto tempo, ma uscire da quelle profondità era più complicato di quanto ricordasse.  
_Buongiorno, raggio di sole._  
La voce era ancora lì, calda e accogliente.  
“Dean” pensò soltanto, in risposta, quasi a ricordare a se stesso cosa fosse accaduto la sera prima.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli, diretto al piccolo bagno che si apriva sulla stanza, mentre la voce tornava a visitarlo.  
_Dormito bene?_  
Cas elaborò indistintamente qualcosa di molto simile a un “sì”, per poi chiudersi in bagno e prepararsi alla giornata; il quadro incompleto a premere in un angolo della mente, reclamando attenzione. Cercò di non soffermarsi troppo su tutti i significati che quella connessione portava con sé, mentre si lavava, si pettinava e si vestiva.  
_Senti, ammetto che la situazione sia un casino, ok? Dovremmo solo ignorare la cosa. Probabilmente smetterà per conto suo._  
“Non credo funzioni così, Dean.”  
_Ah, sei un grande esperto._  
“No, Dean, sono realista.”  
Cas controllò che tutto fosse in ordine nella stanza, prima di avvicinarsi alla porta e passare il polso vicino al lettore del microchip. Il piccolo schermo si illuminò, gli augurò una buona giornata e gli ricordò qualche impegno futuro con voce elettronica.  
_Cos'è quel quadro a cui continui a pensare?_  
“La mia ultima commissione.”  
_Sei un artista, certo. L'avevo intuito, ieri sera, ma è strano. È come se tutto fosse..._  
“Frammentario.”  
_Già._  
Cas si incamminò, salutando i negozianti che vendevano i loro lavori artigianali e le loro creazioni artistiche. La strada era percorsa dai camion delle consegne – si appuntò mentalmente di ordinare la spesa, perché il frigorifero era praticamente vuoto – e dai mezzi pubblici che permettevano di spostarsi attraverso il quartiere e, con i regolari permessi, per tutta la città.  
_Non hai fatto colazione._  
“Non faccio mai colazione, Dean.”  
_La colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata._  
Cas percepì la stanchezza dell'altro, forse uno sbadiglio, mentre avvicinava il polso alla porta dello studio per aprirla ed essere avvolto dall'odore familiare dei colori ad olio.  
“Dovresti andare a letto.”  
_Fra un attimo._  
“Sei a casa?”  
_Sì, non hai sentito l'avviso? Casa, dolce casa._  
Cas ignorò il sarcasmo di Dean. Infilò l'enorme camicia che usava per dipingere, incrostata di vecchie macchie multicolore, prima di gettare un'occhiata al quadro nell'angolo. Non riusciva neanche a lasciarlo sul cavalletto, quando lasciava lo studio, perché gli sembrava soffocante rientrare e trovarselo lì, come se gli urlasse di mettersi a lavoro.  
_Questa è la fregatura del sistema: prendono una cosa che ami e la trasformano in un lavoro fino a fartela odiare._  
La voce nella sua testa stava parlando di cose che non dovevano essere pensate, che Cas non voleva nel suo cervello.  
_Ehi, non volevo infastidirti._  
“Sono un artista. È quello che so fare ed è quello che farò” rispose Cas, prendendo il quadro e riposizionandolo sul cavalletto con più convinzione di quanta ne sentisse davvero.  
_Quale sarebbe il problema con questa commissione?_  
“Non... non mi sembra il caso di... parlarne.”  
Ma i pensieri si erano già spinti a spiegare, anche senza che Cas lo volesse davvero. Il committente – un agiato assicuratore del centro – voleva un quadro che comunicasse passione, calore, amore. Cas aveva sospettato da subito che la questione riguardasse un'anima gemella, perché quando aveva chiesto se volesse un ritratto specifico, magari di sua moglie, il committente aveva ignorato la domanda e aveva richiesto qualcosa di più vago. Forse il suo subconscio aveva analizzato la questione così a lungo da scatenare la connessione.  
_Pensi che capiti a molti? Sentire questo legame o qualsiasi cazzo di cosa sia quello che ci sta succedendo._  
“Penso capiti a più persone di quante crediamo, Dean. Non se ne parla molto. Da qualcuno ho sentito dire che c'entra la vicinanza, che il processo si innesca solo quando c'è la reale possibilità di incontrarsi” pensò Cas, sistemando i colori.  
Incontrarsi era una follia. Più di quanto non lo fosse indugiare in quelle conversazioni tutte mentali con un perfetto sconosciuto. Si chiese quanti cedessero alla curiosità e quanti invece fossero abbastanza forti da resistere. Cas la passione non l'aveva mai conosciuta, figurarsi l'amore. Era fermamente convinto di poter essere soddisfatto da qualsiasi persona avessero scelto per lui in futuro.  
_Forse è questo il problema. Non puoi dipingere di qualcosa che non conosci, amico._  
Cas si soffermò su quell'idea, un po' risentito, nonostante fosse la pura e semplice verità.  
_Sai cosa? Ti lascio lavorare. Mi faccio una doccia e una bella dormita._  
  
Dean era rimasto seduto al piccolo tavolo della sua stanza, la bottiglia di birra in mano, concentrato sulla connessione con Cas. Non era certo gli piacesse, il tipo, anche se la curiosità di sapere come fosse, chi fosse, c'era eccome. Sembrava avere un palo su per il culo, con tutta la sua fede nel sistema. Arrivò perfino a pensare che il destino, o Dio, o chi per lui, si fosse sbagliato: quella non poteva essere la sua anima gemella. Eppure c'era qualcosa, in lui, che ricordava a Dean i suoi stessi dubbi.  
Lo lasciò al suo lavoro, cercando di non pensarci, per buttare la bottiglia vuota nel contenitore riservato al vetro, prima di infilarsi in bagno. Abbandonò a terra i vestiti, entrò nella doccia e fece partire il getto caldo, ripercorrendo passati recenti e lontani.  
La sera prima aveva sentito la quiete di Cas impossessarsi anche di sé mentre cantava, e il concerto era scivolato via piacevolmente fra una canzone e l'altra. Jo gli aveva detto che sembrava diverso e quella mattina lo aveva accompagnato fino al confine del quartiere degli artisti, forse per sincerarsi stesse bene, salutandolo con sguardo incuriosito mentre lui faceva scorrere il polso vicino al lettore per aprire il cancello. Quello era il suo unico permesso: dal quartiere degli artisti a quello dove si trovava il locale di Ellen, ogni sera per sei sere la settimana. Ogni altra concessione – quelle per il tempo libero, per i viaggi, perfino quelle per andare a trovare suo fratello o Bobby o Charlie – gli erano state revocate dopo che la storia di Benny era venuta a galla. Aveva cercato di non pensarci, rientrando a casa, e sentire il risveglio di Cas mentre gli altoparlanti avvisavano del cambio di turno era stata quasi una benedizione.  
Sotto la doccia, però, quei pensieri tornarono con una certa prepotenza, sotto forma di ricordi nitidi delle ore passate insieme, i corpi saldi uno contro l'altro, il calore della pelle, la sensazione di essere esposto, vulnerabile, pronto da prendere.  
Dean si abbandonò al getto di acqua calda, sfiorandosi con una mano, lentamente. Una parte della sua mente non avrebbe voluto, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di obbedire, schiacciando il senso di colpa nell'oblio in favore dell'eccitazione.  
  
Cas sentì il brivido scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale, cavalcandogli le vertebre. Prese il pennello, le dita leggermente tremanti, e iniziò a dipingere. Morbide e sinuose pennellate rosse modificarono l'asettica trama che aveva abitato la tela fino a quel momento, rendendola viva e vibrante. Dentro gli si agitava un universo sconosciuto, che si sfogava abbozzando linee e forme impregnate di un erotismo che gli era sconosciuto. Ricordavano corpi avvinghiati, figure intrecciate che emergevano dalle nebbie del colore.  
Non seppe davvero dire quanti minuti passarono, ma riconobbe l'eco del piacere. La sensazione, forte ma distante allo stesso tempo, lo colse impreparato, tendendogli appena i muscoli, spezzandogli il fiato fra i denti. Non era nulla di davvero fisico. Non per lui, almeno.  
“Dean.”  
Seguì uno strano silenzio, a quel richiamo mentale. Dean c'era, Cas poteva avvertire il vortice caotico dei suoi pensieri mentre riemergeva dall'orgasmo, ma sembrava volerlo tagliare fuori.  
Dopo qualche lungo secondo, però, tornò.  
_Cazzo, Cas, scusa. Non ho pensato che..._  
“Non importa.”  
_Merda._  
“Non importa, Dean.”  
Cas osservò il risultato di quell'inspiegabile trance, la tela completamente dipinta, perfetta nel modo imperfetto in cui l'arte sapeva essere bella.  
_Hai finito il tuo quadro._  
La costatazione secca di Dean arrivò a Cas come un'illuminazione: sì, aveva finito il quadro. Non sapeva spiegarsi come, non sapeva spiegare nulla di quello che gli stava succedendo, ma il dipinto non lo avrebbe più tormentato con tutti i suoi significati.  
“Grazie, Dean.”  
_Figurati, amico. È stato un piacere._  
E Cas quasi lo vide sorridere con gli occhi della mente.


	3. Sinfonia in verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas si lascia guidare dall'ispirazione e finisce per conoscere Dean un po' meglio. Entrambi iniziano a realizzare che questa connessione potrebbe andar loro stretta.

 

Cas si avvicinò al piccolo schermo sulla parete dello studio e fece scorrere il polso sul lettore, mimando il gesto necessario ad aprire le chiamate. Selezionò la persona con cui voleva parlare fra la lista dei suoi clienti e registrò il messaggio: il quadro era terminato; doveva solo asciugarsi e in una settimana poteva essere ritirato.  
Si abbandonò sull'alto sgabello, dopo, e adocchiò le due tele bianche che lo aspettavano – il ritratto di un gatto per un'anziana signora e un paesaggio cittadino per un impresario snob che di arte non capiva nulla –, ma si sentiva svuotato, come se tutte le energie sprecate a pensare all'opera appena terminata fossero defluite. Entrambi i soggetti non erano fra i suoi preferiti, ma le persone lo cercavano perché trasformava le loro richieste in scie vibranti di colore fra il figurativo e l'astratto, in un modo che era tutto suo. Come vedeva il mondo, così lo dipingeva.  
Con la mente si spinse alla ricerca di Dean, chiedendosi se fosse già a letto.  
_Sono a letto. Tecnicamente._  
“Non dormi?”  
_Mh, non ancora._  
“Benny, il ragazzo a cui stavi pensando, dov'è ora?”  
_Ci hai girato attorno, eh?_  
“Non devi farmelo sapere, se non vuoi.”  
_Non credo di poterti nascondere molto, vista la situazione._  
I ricordi che lo riguardavano divennero chiari per Cas, come se si stessero riversando in lui direttamente dalla mente di Dean. Fino ad un istante prima gli erano sembrati nebulosi, come imprigionati da una fitta nebbia di negazione.  
Pensò a Benny, all'incontro nel locale dove Dean aveva cantato la sera prima, ma molti mesi indietro. Pensò a bevute condivise, a parole scambiate, esperienze raccontate con la sorpresa di trovare qualcuno di affine ad ascoltarle. E poi permessi usati per vedersi, i primi baci ruvidi, l'idea di strappare alla vita quel poco di felicità che fosse possibile racimolare. Alla fine, quando Dean aveva richiesto l'ennesimo permesso, lo schermo gliel'aveva negato con un avviso in rosso. Niente più visite, niente più contatti con Benny. Non solo, niente più permessi di nessun tipo se non quelli per il lavoro.  
“Dean, mi dispiace.”  
_Nah, cose che capitano quando si fanno le stronzate che faccio io. Mi hanno detto che potrò ottenere di nuovo i permessi per vedere tutti se mi sistemerò con una compagna. Beh, tutti escluso Benny._  
“Per Sam? Tuo fratello?”  
L'immagine vaga di un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli baluginò nell'oscurità, per poi sparire.  
_E Bobby. Quando mio padre non è stato considerato un genitore adeguato, sono stato affidato a lui insieme a Sam. Sua moglie era morta. Sai come funzionano queste cose dei nuclei familiari. Ordine e equilibrio. Equilibrio e ordine._  
“Ma gli vuoi bene. In questo caso ha funzionato.”  
_È un vecchio brontolone, ma è la mia famiglia._  
Cas pensò alla sua di famiglia. A come il sistema delle vocazioni e dei mestieri avesse finito per salvarlo da una carriera in politica o nell'esercito, le uniche due cose in cui la sua famiglia sembrava eccellere.  
_È per questo che ti piace? Il sistema, dico._  
La domanda di Dean si insinuò fra i pensieri lievemente amari di Cas, concretizzando una verità che aveva sempre conosciuto, ma su cui non si era mai soffermato.  
“In parte, sì. Mi ha risparmiato un futuro che non sarebbe stato idoneo.”  
_Idoneo._  
Cas lo sentì quasi ridacchiare, insonnolito, come se quella parola fosse una battuta divertente. La usavano per tutto, lì: i permessi, le carriere, le famiglie. Tutto doveva essere _idoneo_ e il concetto aveva finito per imprimersi nella mente di Cas.  
“Adatto, calzante...”  
_Sì, Cas, ho capito._  
Dean sembrò ancora più divertito, con estrema confusione dell'altro. In qualche modo, però, quella risata mentale, che non aveva suono se non il vibrare della strana spensieratezza che accompagna la stanchezza, parve a Cas qualcosa di bello.  
“Benny è un uomo.”  
_Complimenti, Sherlock._  
“Io sono un uomo.”  
_Sì, ho notato. Hai dei pensieri piuttosto rauchi._  
Dean parve ridere ancora, senza farlo davvero, e Cas si ritrovò a sorridere senza rendersene neanche conto. Restò in ascolto per un po', quieto, seduto nel suo studio. Avvertì Dean scivolare nel sonno e venne pervaso dalla sua stessa tranquillità.  
“Buon riposo, Dean” pensò.  
Alla fine si alzò, afferrò una delle due tele, e tentò di mettersi all'opera.

Si rese conto di dover scendere a patti con la questione anima gemella quando, qualche ora dopo, il quadro – che doveva essere un gatto, come mostrava sul piccolo schermo del suo studio l'immagine che l'anziana donna si era premurata di spedirgli – divenne una sinfonia di verde. Non aveva davvero idea di cosa stesse dipingendo, non riusciva a carpire un'immagine completa, ma sapeva che riguardava Dean. C'erano angoli più scuri, sfumature che si incupivano fino a diventare nere, ma il verde smeraldo brillava al centro della composizione, come una luce lontana. Fra le pennellate cariche di colore, si poteva intuire la forma di due occhi che rimandavano il loro sguardo verso Cas.  
Doveva esserci un modo per interrompere quella connessione, per riportare tutto alla normalità, solo che Cas non era sicuro di volerlo. Si rese conto per la prima volta di essersi sempre sentito solo, perché in quel momento la sua usuale solitudine strideva con la perenne compagnia dei pensieri di Dean. Anche mentre dormiva, i suoi sogni erano come un prurito del subconscio.  
I pensieri d Cas presero a vagare. Se a Dean piacevano gli uomini, poteva richiedere un compagno. Non era vietato come erano vietati i rapporti occasionali, le relazioni non assegnate, quelle con qualcuno di altri quartieri o tutti gli altri motivi per cui, probabilmente, la relazione con Benny era valsa a Dean la sua libertà di spostarsi. Inoltre lui e il suo compagno potevano vedersi assegnare un bambino, qualora fossero stati ritenuti adatti ad essere genitori là dove altri avevano fallito. Però aveva parlato di _compagna_. E con una certa categorica convinzione.  
Era una stranezza per cui Cas aveva già una spiegazione, in realtà. L'aveva percepita, e per questo aveva indugiato sul fatto di essere un uomo come lo era Benny. Dean sembrava scomodo nei suoi panni, come se quell'innata preferenza lo rendesse in qualche modo meno...  
_I tuoi pensieri sono fottutamente rumorosi e starei cercando di dormire._  
Cas si ridestò, sbirciando l'ora. Il pomeriggio stava pericolosamente virando verso la sera e lui doveva prepararsi a rientrare. Sistemò i pennelli, lasciando la tela ad asciugare sul cavalletto.  
“Scusa, Dean” pensò, sfilando la camicia macchiata.  
_Non sono scomodo._  
“Va bene.”  
_Non è come sembra. Solo che non mi piace sbandierarlo, va bene? Non è qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, né di cui andare fieri. È quello che è._  
“Certo, Dean.”  
_E poi da che pulpito. Seriamente? Anche io sono un uomo, genio, e fino a prova contraria mi senti nella tua testa._  
“Puoi percepirlo da te che questo non mi crea alcun problema.”  
Cas avvertì lo stomaco brontolare rumorosamente, ma lo ignorò, uscendo e passando il polso vicino al lettore con gesto secco per chiudere la porta dello studio.  
_Hai saltato il pranzo? Di' un po', cerchi di morire di fame?_  
“Ogni tanto mi capita, quando arriva l'ispirazione.”

Dean vide con gli occhi della mente un dipinto che non sembrava previsto e si sentì stranamente rispecchiato dall'idea che balenava nella mente di Cas.  
“Mi piace il nuovo quadro. Io non ci capisco niente di arte, eh, ma mi piace.”  
_Grazie, Dean._  
Era ancora sdraiato fra le lenzuola, nudo, con il calore del sonno appena interrotto appiccicato addosso. Non ricordava di aver sognato qualcosa in particolare, ma non si sentiva tranquillo, come se gli incubi inafferrabili si fossero lasciati dietro solo vaghe sensazioni d'inquietudine. Forse tutto quel rimuginare di Cas aveva peggiorato il suo già precario riposo. Il ragazzo sembrava farsi un sacco di problemi sul dovere, e sembrava pieno di curiosità allo stesso tempo. Da qualche parte, l'ego di Dean viveva la questione in modo piuttosto entusiasta. Troppo, probabilmente. Si tirò a sedere, scompigliato, per poi avventurarsi fino alla cucina e prepararsi uova e pancetta.  
“Fame?”  
_Dovrò farmi consegnare la cena a domicilio. Non mi è rimasto più nulla da cucinare._  
Dean ebbe un pensiero istintivo, ingovernabile, che prese forma ancor prima di essere schiacciato nel silenzio della mente.  
“Puoi cenare da Ellen e restare per il concerto. Hai detto che questa storia della connessione si verifica quando si è abbastanza vicini, no? E non credo ti negherebbero un permesso. Anzi, sono certo tu ne abbia accumulati un bel po', mister cittadino modello.”  
Dean restò immobile, impalato davanti ai fornelli, pietrificato dalla richiesta che aveva appena avanzato. Il cuore prese a battergli furiosamente in petto e un certo imbarazzo gli risalì fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
“Dannazione, scusa. Non... non intendevo chiederti di incontrarci. Mi è solo venuto in mente ed è andato prima che...”  
_Non mi sembra una buona idea, Dean._  
Il silenziò che seguì quella risposta si stiracchiò fino a diventare fastidioso. Poi tutto si gonfiò, esplodendo nella mente di Dean. Certo che non era una buona idea. Era un'idea del cazzo. Una tipica idea alla Dean. Non era assolutamente da fare, no. Molto meglio evitare.  
Nonostante tutto, però, l'amarezza gli si allargò dentro, arrivando fino agli angoli della sua anima.  
“Proprio un'idea del cazzo.”  
_Forse, un giorno..._  
“Già.”  
Dean rigirò le uova, per poi sbattere tutto in un piatto e iniziare a mangiare senza ritegno. Era tipico, proprio da lui. A quanto pare era destinato a ripetere sempre gli stessi errori, in un vortice che prometteva di impiccarlo.  
_Dean?_  
“Cosa?”  
_Sei arrabbiato?_  
“No.”  
_Lo sei._  
“Non ce l'ho con te. Sono io. È questo casino di vita che non ne vuole sapere di smetterla con le sue puttanate e lasciarmi in pace. Sono stanco, Cas, e questa storia dell'anima gemella, questa stronzata che ci sta capitando, non mi serve, ok? Non mi servono altre complicazioni. Sono stanco.”  
_Mi dispiace._  
“Non c'è un modo per interromperla? Perché ventiquattro ore di compagnia mi sono bastate, grazie tante.”  
_Non lo so, Dean. Posso provare a scoprirlo. Dev'esserci qualcuno che sa qualcosa._  
Cas gli suonò ferito, ma Dean non poteva soffermarsi su quella sensazione. Non quando farlo significava sentire la puntura familiare del senso di colpa.  
“Sì, certo, così finisci dritto in qualche cella imbottita. Lascia perdere, amico. Se ne andrà. Deve farlo.”

L'avviso risuonò per le strade proprio mentre Cas si abbandonava sul letto, abbattuto. La verità era che incontrare Dean gli faceva paura. L'idea di non sapere cos'avrebbe significato trovarselo di fronte lo riempiva di dubbi che non sapeva gestire. Aveva un posto nel mondo, stava bene dove stava, aveva la sua vita e una strada facile da percorrere davanti a sé. Era tutto chiaro.  
_Chiaro un cazzo._  
“Dean.”  
_Non è colpa mia se sento tutte le stronzate di cui cerchi di convincerti._  
“Non sei d'aiuto con questo atteggiamento.”  
_Beh, mi dispiace. Ti sarà capitata un'anima gemella di seconda mano. Dovresti fare causa._  
“Dovresti mostrarmi un po' di rispetto. Neanche ti conosco. Ora, se non ti dispiace, andrò a letto” concluse Cas, risoluto, sdraiandosi ancora vestito sopra le coperte.  
_Cena, prima._  
La nota leggermente preoccupata nei pensieri di Dean gli innescò una vertigine inspiegabile nello stomaco.  
Forse era solo la fame.  
Sì, doveva essere la fame.


	4. Sei qui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sempre più vicini...

 

Una giornata diventò una settimana. La compagnia incessante dell'altro divenne quotidiana, un rituale segreto fatto di condivisione. Riuscivano a portare avanti le loro mansioni, aggrappandosi meccanicamente alla familiarità dei gesti, ma le loro menti erano altrove, intrecciate in un dialogo continuo. Potevano ritrovarsi nei momenti più monotoni della giornata e sentirsi, percepirsi, farsi compagnia in quel mondo che li aveva lasciati soli.  
  
_Ora posso affermare che gli hamburger mi piacciono_ , aveva pensato Cas uno di quei giorni, addentando il pane e la carne, adocchiando il sacchetto unto consegnato a domicilio.  
_Ancora non ci credo che sia il tuo primo hamburger, amico. Dove hai vissuto?_ era stata la risposta mentale di Dean.  
_Sulla torta sono indeciso, invece_ , aveva continuato Cas, memore dell'esperimento della sera prima e della torta di mele che Dean lo aveva costretto a comprare.  
_Se ti metti a parlare male della torta, io e te abbiamo un problema_ , lo aveva rimproverato Dean.  
  
Lentamente avevano imparato a gestire la profondità della connessione, permettendo piccoli spazi d'intimità che non erano mai totali, ma che bastavano a tirare il fiato da quella simbiosi. Non potevano mai davvero andarsene, scappare e rinchiudersi nel vecchio silenzio, ma era già qualcosa riuscire ad allentare la pressione.  
  
S _ei a letto?_ aveva chiesto Dean una sera, prima di mettersi a lavoro.  
_Sì, Dean_ , era stata la risposta di Cas.  
_Sto per salire sul palco. Richieste particolari?_ Aveva domandato Dean, un piccolo sorriso dai contorni addolciti.  
_Mi basta sentirti cantare_ , aveva pensato Cas, chiudendo le palpebre.  
  
Poteva diventare imbarazzante, esporsi in modo tanto estremo e totale, ma la forzata onestà che erano costretti a condividere si era risolta in un assurdo equilibrio. Dean vedeva in Cas tutto quello che non era – con il suo brutale modo di accettare tutto e tutti per ciò che erano, compreso se stesso – e, allo stesso tempo, una persona estremamente simile, fatta di fragilità affini, di solitudini simili.  
  
_Quindi non hai mai... sai..._ aveva cercato di chiedere Dean, un giorno, prima di andare a letto.  
_No, Dean_ , aveva risposto Cas.  
_Dobbiamo trovarti qualcuno,_ aveva pensato Dean, ancora.  
_Dean, infrangerei le regole_ , era stato il pensiero di Cas, visto che i rapporti occasionali non erano previsti dal sistema.  
_Beh, stai infrangendo le regole anche ora_ , gli aveva fatto notare Dean.  
  
A volte scavare più a fondo era doloroso. Le loro tristezze diventavano una sola e i confini si perdevano. Non riuscivano più a capire quali sentimenti appartenessero a chi e si lasciavano cullare dalla consapevolezza che l'altro fosse lì, a reggere il mondo per entrambi, a respirare per due.  
  
_Sì, è stato triste, ma poteva andare peggio. So che è quello che vuole fare, anche se non viviamo insieme e non possiamo vederci. So che Sam è felice. Vuole cambiare il mondo un processo alla volta, o qualcosa del genere,_ gli aveva raccontato Dean, in un momento di tranquillità in cui entrambi erano nelle loro stanze, a fissare il soffitto, sdraiati sul materasso.  
_Posso andare a trovarlo, per te, Dean. Fargli sapere che stai bene_ , aveva proposto Cas, in risposta.  
_Sì, e che gli dici? “Lo sento nella mia testa”? Vorrei proprio vedere la sua faccia. Nah, grazie del pensiero, va bene così,_ aveva concluso Dean, con amarezza.  
  
Altre volte potevano ridere per lunghi minuti senza che si mostrasse all'esterno. Era uno svago tutto interiore, che risollevava lo spirito e che aveva il potere di trasformare l'intera giornata. Quando Dean rideva in quel modo, a Cas il mondo sembrava un posto migliore.  
  
_Davvero, Dean?_ Aveva chiesto Cas, dopo un lungo racconto che lo aveva lasciato pieno di una strana sensazione fra l'affetto e il divertimento.  
_Giuro. Questa è davvero la storia di come Charlie si è rotta il braccio. Quella ragazza ha seriamente bisogno di trovarsi altri passatempi_ , era stata la conferma di Dean.  
_Lavorare con i lettori dev'essere interessante, però,_ aveva pensato Cas, adocchiando il lettore incastonato nel muro dello studio.  
_“Lavorare”, certo. Diciamo che è la copertura ideale per le sue ricerche non proprio legali_ , aveva risposto Dean.  
_Magari potrebbe metterti in contatto con tuo fratello. Permetterti di chiamarlo,_ era stato il pensiero istintivo di Cas.  
_Potrebbe, me l'ha proposto. Ha detto che potrebbe farmi chiamare perfino Benny senza che scattino i controlli. Ma non voglio mettere nessuno nei guai. Charlie dovrebbe smetterla di chiamare Ellen e Jo per comunicare con me, piuttosto_ , aveva tagliato corto Dean.  
  
Entrambi evitavano accuratamente di pensare a cosa significasse quella connessione, a cosa volesse dire potersi percepire con tale intensità. Se erano fatti l'uno per l'altro, se la felicità era possibile solo insieme, decisero comunque di non pensarci.  
Finché Cas non avvertì la stretta bruciante del dolore di Dean – una notte, dopo tutti quei giorni di spensierata connessione – e venne svegliato con la soffocante sensazione che ogni cosa fosse colpa sua, che il mondo sarebbe stato un posto migliore se lui non ci avesse mai messo piede. Si sentì tossico, pericoloso, marcio fin dentro l'anima, e capì che quelli non erano i suoi pensieri, ma quelli dell'altro.  
“Dean?”  
_Non ora, Cas, non è il momento._  
Cas venne colpito dall'immagine di Ellen che aleggiava nella mente di Dean, dalla comunicazione asciutta che gli aveva fatto, dall'informazione che gli era arrivata grazie a Charlie. Era accaduto tutto pochi attimi prima, a concerto finito, e Cas poteva quasi sentire il sapore forte dell'alcool che Dean stava bevendo.  
“Mi dispiace, Dean.”  
_Fanculo tutto. Le regole, i permessi, il nostro posto nel mond_ o.  
“Non è colpa tua.”  
_Non farlo, Cas, non dirmi che non è colpa mia, non dopo quello che gli ho fatto._  
“Non gli hai fatto niente, Dean. Era...”  
_Non lo conoscevi, non sai neanche di cosa parli. Potermi entrare nella testa non ti rende un esperto su di lui. Su di me._  
“Lo so, Dean.”  
  
Benny era morto. I minuti passavano e Dean continuava a non essere certo di aver capito bene. Non poteva essere, non così, non in quel modo. Ellen aveva cercato di dirglielo senza dare un tono alla notizia, senza nessuna compassione, proprio nell'unico modo in cui Dean avrebbe voluto sentirselo dire. Ma il dolore c'era lo stesso ed era soffocante. Gli risaliva dallo stomaco alla testa, appesantendogli il cuore.  
Era colpa sua, Dean lo sapeva.  
Sua e dello stupido modo in cui l'aveva guardato e, peggio, in cui l'aveva voluto. Come se fosse possibile, come se non fosse pericoloso. E Benny non ce l'aveva fatta più a resistere in quel mondo, a farsi andare bene un futuro grigio fatto di un compagno qualsiasi scelto da qualcuno che sapeva solo leggere dati su uno schermo. Dean conosceva quella sensazione perché l'aveva anche lui: l'arrendevolezza dello sconfitto, la quiete di chi non poteva più andare avanti. La sentiva ogni giorno, da quando lo avevano isolato, da quando gli avevano ricordato che scopare era sbagliato, che farsi piacere qualcuno doveva essere regolamentato e approvato con un fottuto timbro da un burocrate qualsiasi.  
Dean era una maledizione nella vita degli altri.  
Lo sarebbe stato anche per Cas, anche per quell'uomo buono che del mondo voleva vedere solo la parte migliore, nonostante dentro gli bruciassero i dubbi, lo divorassero le domande. Lo avrebbe trascinato a fondo e odiava quella possibilità.  
_Dean?_  
“No.”  
_Dean._  
“Voglio restare solo, Cas.”  
Pensò intensamente quelle parole, anche se altre si formarono spontaneamente nella sua mente: “ho bisogno di te”.  
Un'altra verità difficile da accettare, ma Dean si sentiva troppo stanco per opporsi, troppo arreso per lottare.  
«Sono qui.»  
La voce di Cas, ancora e ancora, come un'ancora nella tempesta della sua anima.Dean impiegò lunghi istanti a rendersi conto di non aver sentito quelle parole con la mente. Ci volle la mano di Cas sulla sua spalla per farlo voltare. Il contatto bruciò attraverso la stoffa, arrivando fino alla pelle. Il palmo di Cas era caldo, saldo, sembrava in grado di strapparlo al dolore. Dean spostò lo sguardo dalla mano, al braccio, all'uomo che gli stava vicino. Era affannato e scompigliato, con i vestiti buttati addosso in fretta. Specchiò lo sguardo negli occhi blu di quello sconosciuto così familiare, per poi vagare a studiare i confini del suo viso, del suo corpo, della sua presenza. Una parte della sua mente aveva sempre percepito qualche immagine, ma averlo lì, reale, tangibile, era diverso.  
Era intenso.  
Cas non spostò lo sguardo, restando ancorato a Dean come se il baricentro dell'universo fosse appena cambiato.  
«Sei qui?» domandò più che ripetere.  
«Ho molti permessi arretrati per il mio tempo libero, Dean» spiegò Cas, con tono tranquillo, come se fosse la spiegazione più ovvia del mondo.  
«Non... non dovresti essere qui, Cas. Non è una buona idea» disse Dean, anche se la sua mente andò in un'altra direzione.  
“Nessuno ti vorrebbe qui più di me, ma non è una buona idea.”  
Continuarono a guardarsi, consapevoli di tutto. Dell'inevitabilità di quel momento, di tutti i discorsi che avevano evitato, del modo in cui il dolore li avvicinasse più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Non voglio più essere guidato dalle regole, Dean. Voglio la libertà di scegliere. Credo che valga la pena lottare per questa libertà» dichiarò Cas, serio.  
Dean sbuffò una piccola risata incredula, ma spostò comunque lo sgabello al suo fianco per invitarlo a sedersi.  
«Come sapevi dove trovarmi?»  
“E poi come sei arrivato? Ti sei messo a correre fino a qui?”  
«Ormai conosco questo posto alla perfezione, grazie a te.»  
_Avevi bisogno di me, Dean._


	5. Ferite e promesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Cas fanno un patto.

 

«Non avevo dubbi tu avessi un'indecente quantità di permessi arretrati» disse Dean, un sorriso amaro sul viso.  
_Vorrei non sentire più niente._  
«Qual è il verdetto?» chiese poi, soffocando quel pensiero con la voce.  
Fu inutile, ovviamente, perché Cas venne invaso dai pensieri incrinati di dolore che affollavano la mente di Dean.  
_Fa male._  
_Voglio che smetta._  
_Fallo smettere._  
Cas lo osservò posare il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul bancone.  
«Verdetto?» domandò poi, perplesso, tentando di non essere sopraffatto dall'idea di essere lì, con Dean, a guardarlo dritto negli occhi come se tutte le risposte dell'universo si trovassero nelle sue iridi verdi.  
Dean, a quella domanda, si limitò ad aprire un po' le braccia e abbassare la testa per guardarsi, prima di tornare a fissarlo.  
“Ah, un verdetto sulla tua apparenza esteriore” comprese Cas, senza parlare, per poi far vagare lo sguardo sul viso dell'altro, sulle sue labbra, sul suo mento, sulla forma dei suoi occhi. “Sei molto bello, Dean” pensò quindi, senza nessuna traccia di imbarazzo.  
_Anche tu, Cas. Anche tu._  
Dean abbozzò nuovamente un sorriso dai contorni tristi, prima di agitare il bicchiere in direzione della donna dietro il bancone come a scacciare quell'istintiva risposta. Cas spostò lo sguardo su di lei, studiandone il profilo deciso e l'espressione leggermente preoccupata: era Ellen. Come per Dean e il suo aspetto, anche per tutte le persone che popolavano la sua vita Cas non aveva avuto immagini precise nella mente; solo ombre vaghe, piccoli indizi. Era davvero strano trovarsi lì, vedere tutto con i propri occhi. Era strano avere Dean così vicino, poter quasi sentirne il calore, avvertire la sua presenza solida. Aveva spalle larghe, avvolte dalla camicia in flanella, le maniche arrotolate sugli avambracci. Cas, nonostante la penombra del locale, notò che le lentiggini arrivavano fino a lì, puntellandogli la pelle. Ebbe un pensiero sciocco, si chiese se fossero proprio ovunque.  
_Sì, ovunque_ , gli rispose la mente di Dean, calcando la mano su una malizia che strideva con il suo dolore.  
«Ellen, avanti, solo un altro» borbottò poi a voce alta, in direzione della donna, ripetendo il movimento con il bicchiere vuoto.  
Sembrava quasi che incontrarsi per la prima volta, respirare la stessa aria, rendesse necessario un certo grado di finzione, di tutela, di intimità. Cas si guardò intorno, per concedere a Dean quello di cui sembrava avere bisogno – spazio, perfino nei suoi pensieri – assorbendo così l'immagine dei tavoli solidi, del piccolo palco scalcinato, della chitarra e del microfono che apparivano stranamente orfani senza una persona a dar loro vita.  
«Dean, se superi il limite avrai un'altra ammonizione. Ti ricordo che lo stipendio te lo pago io e so che non hai i crediti per un'altra multa» rispose Ellen, per poi spostare l'attenzione sulla novità costituita da Cas. «E lui chi è?»  
«Oh, lui è Castiel» rispose Dean, battendo una mano sulla schiena dell'altro, riportandolo così alla conversazione che si stava tenendo.  
Il contatto si protrasse qualche istante più del necessario e lo sguardo di Ellen si trasformò appena, anche se poi si limitò a scuotere impercettibilmente la testa e si occupò di un altro cliente che reclamava la sua attenzione, ignorando l'espressione confusa di Cas.  
_Dannazione. Dovrei solo strapparmi questo coso dal polso. Cos'altro ci controllano con questo affare?_  
“Dean.”  
_Cosa?!_  
“Sei arrabbiato.”  
_Che intuito._  
“Io sono qui.”  
Dean sembrò abbandonarsi un poco, come se l'ennesima rassicurazione mentale di Cas riassunta in quelle poche parole – esserci per lui, dargli forza, sostegno – avesse fatto breccia nella densa coltre del suo dolore solo quanto necessario a ridimensionare la rabbia. Non il senso di colpa, quello no; né l'idea di essere terribilmente sbagliato, perché quella aveva radici profonde, ramificate, che toccavano punti oscuri e polverosi della sua anima.  
«Quindi... sei davvero corso qui, eh?» domandò Dean a voce alta, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Cas gli raccontò con i ricordi di come si fosse precipitato verso il lettore, nel sentire tutto quel dolore riversarglisi dentro, e di come avesse selezionato velocemente un permesso per il tempo libero, per poi vestirsi e correre seguendo un istinto che non pensava di avere, percorrendo strade conosciute solo attraverso la connessione con Dean.  
  
Dean ascoltò i pensieri di Cas, le dita ancorate al bicchiere vuoto, lo sguardo spostato nuovamente sugli occhi incredibilmente blu che si trovava vicino.  
Cas era...  
Intenso. Come un colpo dritto al petto. Era qualcosa per cui Dean non era pronto, non dopo la notizia di Benny, non dopo la rinnovata consapevolezza di essere dannoso.  
_Vuoi che me ne vada, Dean?_  
“No” pensò subito Dean, istintivamente. “No, resta” scandì con più calma, soppesando le sillabe con la mente.  
Cas annuì nella realtà fisica, nell'aria calda del locale dove i loro corpi sembravano immobilizzati in quello sguardo ininterrotto. A Dean scappò uno sbuffo di risata.  
«Se ci parliamo qui» sussurrò, furtivo, portando il dito alla tempia, «non ti puoi mettere a fare sì con la testa.»  
Cas annuì ancora e Dean sorrise un poco di più.  
C'era qualcosa di strano, nel ragazzo, ma era una stranezza tutta da scoprire. Dean non riuscì a fermarsi dall'immaginare cosa dovesse esserci sotto l'espressione confusa, e sotto l'impermeabile e la giacca e la camicia...  
_Dean.._  
“Scusa, amico. Ma, ehi, hai iniziato tu con la storia delle lentiggini.”  
_Non devi scusarti. Credo sia una serata difficile, per te. E tutto questo è nuovo per entrambi._  
“Quindi posso avere fantasie lussuriose? Ho un lasciapassare?”  
A quel pensiero, Dean fece seguire un occhiolino scherzoso.  
La verità era che avrebbe voluto interrompere quella connessione. Almeno per quella sera, solo per potersi abbandonare al dolore per Benny e alla confusione che la vicinanza di Cas gli suscitava. Invece continuava a scivolare su pensieri che non avrebbe dovuto fare – su Cas e su Benny e su se stesso –, correggendosi mentalmente un secondo troppo tardi.  
_Non devi. Abbiamo condiviso tutto in questi giorni. Non è cambiato nulla._  
“Sei qui.”  
Dean ancora non ci credeva. Gli era bastato sentire la sua mano sulla spalla per capire che la frase della prima sera non aveva perso il suo significato. Erano fottuti. Lui era fottuto.  
E non poteva impedirsi ingiusti paragoni con Benny, come se non fosse abbastanza imbarazzante dare libero accesso a Cas a tutto quello che sentiva.  
_Anche tu senti me, Dean._  
A quel pensiero, Cas sembrò sforzarsi di far seguire tutto quello che gli aveva attraversato la mente quella stessa sera, tutte le impressioni che Dean non era riuscito a cogliere, avvolto com'era dal dolore: Cas l'aveva trovato bello, con immediatezza e intensità, ed era rimasto affascinato dalle sfumature di verde nelle sue iridi. Più di quanto poteva vedersi da fuori, però, a Cas era sembrato che ogni pezzo fosse al suo posto, che l'immagine di Dean fosse finalmente completa, ed era quella di una persona buona, pronta a sacrificare se stesso per gli altri, sempre e comunque. Ferita, forse in modi che non potevano cicatrizzarsi, ma buona. Cas andò avanti, lasciando che i pensieri fluissero onesti, e gli mostrò cos'aveva sentito trovandoselo vicino, posando la mano sulla sua spalla, avvertendo il suo calore oltre la stoffa ruvida della camicia. Cosa vedeva nei suoi occhi, scavandoci dentro con lo sguardo.  
“Questa cosa, qualsiasi cosa sia, non finirà bene, Cas.”  
_Lo so, Dean._  
“È meglio non farla neanche iniziare. Sono serio, qui, Cas. Benny è...”  
Dean tornò ad affondare un poco nelle sabbie mobili del senso di colpa. Aveva abbandonato Benny a se stesso, consapevole della disparità dei loro sentimenti, consapevole di quanto ne avrebbe sofferto. Quando lo avevano isolato, quando l'avviso era arrivato, Dean si era arrabbiato con se stesso per aver ceduto alla tentazione, per aver compromesso la sua possibilità di esserci per Sam, e questo aveva messo tutto in secondo piano. Quella era un'altra storia che non sarebbe dovuta iniziare, con Benny che lavorava al porto, nel quartiere al margine della città, e che con Dean non avrebbe mai dovuto mischiarsi.  
_Dean, non accadrà nulla di tutto questo. Non lo permetterò._  
I pensieri di Cas erano saldi come pietre, solide fondamenta su cui Dean cercò di costruire qualche sicurezza. Almeno uno di loro doveva essere forte per entrambi, non cedere, resistere alla tentazione di allungare la mano e avvertire la consistenza della pelle dell'altro. Dean non era certo di farcela – aveva già ceduto in passato – e poteva solo sperare Cas fosse forte abbastanza.  
“Ho comunque l'impressione che sarà un disastro” pensò Dean, fissando il bicchiere vuoto come se lo sguardo potesse riempirlo di nuovo.  
Avvertiva in Cas la tentazione, il dubbio, ma sentiva anche una strana resistenza, una convinzione che ammirava.  
_Hai perso una persona importante, Dean. Non penso sia facile avere speranze, ora._  
  
In realtà Cas avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e stringere quella di Dean. Ed era assurdo sapere che Dean sapeva, in quel circolo vizioso ormai già familiare. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che andava tutto bene, che non era colpa sua, che a volte le persone stavano così male da non trovare alternative, da non riuscire a chiedere aiuto. In quel desiderio di condividere, sapeva anche di averlo già fatto, di aver già detto tutto. Sapeva che Dean avrebbe letto quei pensieri. Non c'erano filtri, non c'erano barriere.  
Erano costruiti per stare insieme, ma Cas era consapevole che non potevano e non avrebbe permesso a niente di mettere a rischio Dean più di quanto non gli fosse già successo. Non voleva sentire il dolore che stava provando in quel momento ripresentarsi, non voleva esserne la causa.  
_Siamo d'accordo, quindi: niente cazzate._  
Cas sentì quei pensieri e ne riconobbe ogni sfumatura: la soddisfazione di aver raggiunto una decisione; il trionfo nell'aver evitato di ripetere un errore fatto con Benny; l'amarezza di non potersi sfiorare come volevano; quello strano, acerbo sentimento a premere fra le costole; il retrogusto amaro del lutto.  
“Siamo d'accordo, Dean.”


End file.
